criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nicholle Tom
|birthplace = Hinsdale, Illinois |family = David Tom Heather Tom Marie Tom Charles Tom |yearsactive = 1990-present }}Nicholle Marie Tom is an American actress best known for her role as Maggie Sheffield in the CBS sitcom The Nanny. Biography Tom was born on March 23, 1978, in Hinsdale, Illinois, to Marie and Charles Tom. Where Tom went to school is not known. What is known is that Tom first got exposure to acting at the age of 10, when she and her siblings were enrolled at the Young Actors Space. Tom got her first on-screen role in 1990, when she was cast in the family fantasy series Mother Goose Stories. Tom got her first major role two years later, when she was cast as Ryce Newton, the eldest child of the Newton family, for the family comedy films Beethoven, Beethoven's 2nd, and in the animated television Beethoven. Since then, Tom has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Gotham, Survivor's Remorse, Castle, My Family's Secret, F*&% the Prom, Without a Trace, The Mentalist, Cold Case, Justice League Unlimited, Private Number, The Nanny, Stalker, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Tom portrayed Connie Galen, the daughter of murder victims Richard and Diana Galen and former acquaintance of Joe, in the Season Three episode "Damaged". Filmography *F*&% the Prom (2017) - Principal Statszill *Do I Say I Do? (2017) - Nora *Hollywood Darlings (2017) - Nicholle *Saturn Returns (2017) - Katie *I Didn't Kill My Sister (2016) - Heather *Survivor's Remorse (2015) - Hazel-Fay *Gotham (2015) - Miriam Loeb *Stalker (2015) - Zoe Parsons *3's a Couple (2014) - Michelle *About a Boy (2014) - Debby *Private Number (2014) - Katherine Lane *Mi corazón (2014) - Becca *Masters of Sex - 2 episodes (2013) - Maureen *Fatal Performance (2013) - Dana Tilly *Hang Loose (2012) - Nikki *Just Like Her (2011) - Ashley Marston *I Met a Producer and Moved to L.A. (2011) - Emily *My Family's Secret (2010) - Lara Darcie *Castle (2010) - Cindy Mann *Something Evil Comes (2009) - Romy Webster *Mental (2009) - Melissa Ranier *Without a Trace (2009) - Molly Samson *The Mentalist (2009) - Marilyn Monroe *Cold Case (2008) - Priscilla Chapin *Criminal Minds - "Damaged" (2008) TV episode - Connie Galen *Maternal Obsession (2008) - Lily Stanler *The Minor Accomplishments of Jackie Woodman - 16 episodes (2006-2007) - Tara Wentzel *Burn Notice (2007) - Melissa Fontenau *The Wedding Bells - 2 episodes (2007) - Laine Hill *The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (2006) - Carla Hodgkiss *Bottoms Up (2006) - Penny Dhue *Windfall - 3 episodes (2006) - Elisa *Justice League Unlimited - 7 episodes (2004-2006) - Kara "Supergirl" Kent/Galatea/Shakira (voice) *In Memory of My Father (2005) - Nicole *The Book of Ruth (2004) - Ruth *Strong Medicine (2003) - Sharon/Cherie/Sharona *A mi amor mi dulce (2003) - Chickpea *Robbie's Brother (2001) - Andrea *The Princess Diaries (2001) - Teen Reporter Cassie *Urban Chaos Theory (2000) - The Girl *Rave (2000) - Sadie *Ice Angel (2000) - Sarah Bryan *Superman - 5 episodes (1998-2000) - Kara "Supergirl" Kent (voice) *Panic (2000) - Tracy *The Sterling Chase (1993) - Alexis *The Nanny - 145 episodes (1993-1999) - Maggie Sheffield *The New Batman Adventures (1998) - Kara "Supergirl" Kent (voice) *Welcome to Paradox (1998) - Delphi B. *Unwed Father (1997) - Melanie Crane *For My Daughter's Honor (1996) - Amy Dustin *What Kind of Mother Are You? (1996) - Kelly Jameson *Season of Change (1994) - Sally Mae Parker *Beethoven - 13 episodes (1994) - Ryce Newton (voice) *Beethoven's 2nd (1993) - Ryce Newton *Bloodlines: Murder in the Family (1993) - Jacy Woodman *Beverly Hills, 90210 - 4 episodes (1992) - Sue Scanlon *Beethoven (1992) - Ryce Newton *The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (1991) - Zoey *Mother Goose Stories (1990) - Unknown Character 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses